


Новый имидж короля

by bnbc



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mustaches
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bnbc/pseuds/bnbc
Summary: Про светлое будущее и усы Риса
Kudos: 3





	Новый имидж короля

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено первыми трейлерами BL3  
> с точки зрения лора не канон, но кого это волнует

— Ничего не говорите! 

Фиона влетела в кабинет и рухнула в одно из кресел. 

— Ты опоздала, — сказал Вон.

— Семь минут, — выдохнула Фиона. — В Скажьей Балке была распродажа шляпок, и я… Так, какого черта я оправдываюсь? Семь минут — не конец света, особенно если вспомнить, откуда мне пришлось тащиться, чтобы успеть на эту встречу. 

Она огляделась по сторонам и только теперь заметила, что в кабинете нет никого, кроме них с Воном.

— Где чертов Рис?

— Опаздывает, — меланхолично заметил Вон. — Шляпку покупает, наверное.

Фиона закатила глаза. Восемь часов в дороге — ничего удивительного, что теперь ей хотелось кого-нибудь убить. Саша бы непременно сказала, что Искатели Хранилища дурно на нее влияют, но Саши рядом не было, был только Вон. В кои-то веки — полностью одетый.

Они редко виделись в последнее время, но слухи на Пандоре распространялись с космической скоростью, и до Убежища, конечно, доходили разговоры о лидере Детей Гелиоса. Мало кто верил россказням про то, что новый герой Пандоры водит своих людей в бой без брони, — да что там, практически без одежды, — и раз за разом умудряется побеждать, не схватив ни единой пули. Фиона тоже не верила, она просто знала — это правда. Секрет Вона был прост: его пресс был зрелищем настолько ошеломительным, что бандиты отводили взгляд и становились легкой добычей.

— Зачем он вообще нас позвал? — Фиона вытянула ноги и уставилась на носки своих сапог. Очень хотелось избавиться от обуви, но восемь часов дороги — это восемь часов дороги. Вон, конечно, парень спокойный, но даже он может не выдержать. 

— Срочно, секретно, — ответил Вон. — Это все. Полагаю, тебе он сказал то же самое. Ты же знаешь, какой он в последнее время.

Фиона уже собиралась было ответить, когда за их спинами послышался звук открывающейся двери.

— Простите, я задержался.

Рис вошел в кабинет. Фиона обернулась через плечо, — и вскочила, едва не опрокинув кресло.

— Рис, что случилось?!

— Бро, что с тобой?!

— О чем вы? — очень спокойным голосом сказал Рис.

— У тебя что-то на лице.

— Это инопланетный паразит? — в ужасе спросила Фиона. — Это инопланетный паразит!

— Вы про усы? Не обращайте внимания, это новый имидж.

— Прости, бро, но на это сложно «не обращать внимания».

— Новый… что? 

— Имидж, — Рис обошел их по широкой дуге, благо размеры кабинета это позволяли, и устроился за своим столом. — Директор корпорации должен выглядеть презентабельно, вот я и подумал…

— Сбрей, — безапелляционно сказала Фиона. Вон согласно кивнул. — Прямо сейчас. Срочно. Немедленно. На это невозможно смотреть.

— Так не смотри! Я уже заказал билборды с новым фото, так что вопрос закрыт.

— Но это…

— Вопрос закрыт, Фиона.

— …просто ужасно! 

— Не помню, чтобы я нанимал тебя своим имидж-менеджером.

— А стоило бы! — Фиона, наконец, вернулась в кресло. Она старалась не смотреть на лицо Риса, но чертовы усы, будто заколдованные, притягивали ее взгляд. — Я раньше была мошенницей…

— Правда? — брови Риса поползли вверх. — Почему ты никогда об этом не рассказывала?

— …так что я немного разбираюсь в имидже. И если ты думаешь, что вот это, — рука Фионы рассекла воздух, выставленный указательный палец замер в сантиметре от злополучных усов, заставив Риса попятиться, — поможет тебе завоевать популярность, то ты ошибаешься!

— Рис! Фиона! — громко сказал Вон, но его не услышали.

— У Мистера Торрга есть усы, и он чертовски популярен! — возмутился Рис.

— Это подходит его образу! Твоему — нет!

— У Хаммерлока тоже усы!

— Ему они идут!

Вон долбанул кулаком по столу. Звук был такой, что остальные вздрогнули и повернулись к нему.

— Рис, если не возражаешь, я хотел бы узнать, зачем ты нас позвал.

— Да. Точно, — Рис провел рукой по лицу. — Спасибо, Вон. Фиона, пожалуйста, давай отложим этот разговор хотя бы на десять минут?

Фиона набрала воздуха в грудь и медленно выдохнула. Рис был прав — если они начинали спорить, то это могло продолжать до бесконечности.

— Хорошо, хорошо, я слушаю.

— Итак, дело. Секретное дело. Очень секретное дело, — Рис взял со стола какие-то бумаги, переложил их в другую стопку, потом снова взял и вернул на место. — Я улетаю с Пандоры.

— Ты — что?!

— Бро…

Рис поднял руку, показывая, что еще не договорил.

— У «Атласа» огромные владения в другой галактике. Пока только на бумаге, но настало время вернуть их. По-настоящему вернуть. Что-нибудь слышали о Прометее? 

Вон и Фиона растерянно переглянулись.

— Так я и думал. Одно слово: эридий.

— Опять эридий? Серьезно? После того, что ради этого сраного эридия «Гиперион» сделал с моей планетой?

— Да, бро, это звучит погано.

— Все не так, все… будет по-другому. Нам нужны эти фабрики, нужны ресурсы. Я обещаю: никакого гиперионского дерь… Фиона, что ты делаешь? Записываешь мои слова?

— Нет, а стоило бы, — пробормотала Фиона, убирая эхо-устройство. — Отправила Саше твою фотку, она должна это увидеть.

— Я подарил тебе этот прототип не для того…

— Саша говорит, что твоим лицом можно мыть пол, и я с ней согласна.

— Прометея, — напомнил Вон. — Ты говорил о Прометее.

— Да! — Рис послал ему благодарный взгляд. — Шахты, заводы, фабрики — все это там, нужно только прилететь туда и забрать. И для этого мне нужны вы.

— Мы?

— Именно. Я начал строительство корабля, и мне отчаянно не хватает толковых инженеров. Вон, среди Детей Гелиоса найдется кто-нибудь подходящий?

— У нас в основном бывшие бухгалтера, аналитики и программисты. Но есть кое-кто из обслуживающего персонала — они поддерживали в порядке инфраструктуру Гелиоса.

— Вон, кто угодно…

— Полагаю, от меня ты хочешь, чтобы я уговорила Элли и Гейдж тебе помочь? — вмешалась Фиона.

— Не только, — Рис помолчал, явно собираясь с духом. — Я хочу, чтобы ты узнала, согласятся ли Искатели Хранилища заключить со мной контракт. На Прометее есть эридианские руины, и…

— Согласятся, — перебила его Фиона. — Но только если ты сбреешь усы.

— Что?! Почему?!

— Иначе тебе придется платить им надбавку за вредность. Они ее обязательно потребуют. Я потребую! Работать на человека с таким ужасом на лице…

— Это мое лицо! Делаю с ним, что хочу!

Спор пошел на очередной круг, и никто не заметил, как Вон выскользнул из кабинета.

Фионе не спалось. Она решила переночевать на базе «Атласа», и отправиться в обратный путь утром — хуже восьми часов дороги могут быть только шестнадцать часов дороги. Она заняла одну из пустующих комнат, забралась под одеяла, закрыла глаза — и все для того, чтобы осознать, что сон к ней сегодня не придет.

Усы. Чертовы усы не шли у нее из головы. Стоило смежить веки, как ей начинало казаться, что эта… инфернальная мочалка, этот ужас во мраке ночи сползает с лица Риса, пробирается по коридорам комплекса и проникает к ней в комнату, чтобы… На этом месте фантазия пасовала, отказываясь представлять дальнейшие ужасы, Фиона переворачивалась на другой бок и снова пыталась уснуть. 

Промаявшись два часа, она поняла, что так это продолжаться не может. Она должна решить эту проблему — быстро, эффективно, безжалостно. Фиона пока не придумала, что именно сделает, но была уверена, что разберется с усами. У нее не было выбора. Иначе она просто не сможет спать. Никогда. 

Фиона вылезла из кровати, оделась и выскользнула в коридор. Лифт вознес ее на верхний этаж, несколько шагов — и она оказалась у двери. Она собралась с духом, дернула ручку — дверь оказалась не заперта, и Фиона решительно шагнула внутрь. Когда глаза привыкли к темноте, она на цыпочках подошла к кровати и заглянула Рису в лицо. 

Рис спал, блаженно и безмятежно, не подозревая о нависшей на ним угрозе, и его лицо… Фиона моргнула, не в силах поверить своим глазам. Усов не было, лицо Риса было абсолютно гладким. 

Фиона попятилась, не понимая, что происходит. Взгляд скользнул по комнате, остановился на тумбочке у кровати, и Фиона почувствовала, что не может дышать. Они были там. Ее кошмар воплотился: усы отцепились от Риса и вышли на тропу войны.

Она хотела закричать, но кто-то залепил ей рот ладонью и выволок в коридор. Фиона была так ошарашена, что даже не стала отбиваться.

— Тихо ты, — прошептали ей в ухо. — Двойника разбудишь.

Фиона, наконец, пришла в себя. Она рванулась, освобождаясь, развернулась — и оказалась нос к носу с Рисом.

— Ты? Но ты — там, и усы, они были на свободе, и я… я не…

— Дыши, Фиона. Просто дыши. Я все объясню. Там спит мой двойник, у него не растут волосы на лице, и ему приходится носить накладные усы.

— Двойник?! У тебя есть двойник?!

— Сейчас опасные времена, и…

Фиона окончательно овладела собой. Она вцепилась Рису в лацкан пиджака и притянула к себе:

— Тебе напомнить, что случилось с главой корпорации, который любил окружать себя двойниками?

— А тебе напомнить, что случилось с дамочкой в модной шляпке, которая обожала тыкать пистолетом во всех подряд?

— Я не тыкаю пистолетом во всех подряд!

— Да тихо ты!

Фиона примолкла. Отчасти из-за того, что не хотела никого будить, отчасти — потому что Рис был прав. Да, в последнее время ей все чаще и чаще приходилось полагаться на оружие. Но что поделать, если маленький мозг голиафов не позволяет им вести сложные переговоры?

— Пойдем со мной, — негромко сказал Рис, отцепляя ее руку от своего пиджака. — Я должен тебе кое-что показать.

Идти оказалось недалеко — в конце коридора было широкое окно, ведущее на задний двор. Рис встал возле него и указал пальцем куда-то вниз. Фиона прижалась лбом к стеклу, приложила ладони, пряча глаза от света коридорных ламп. Наконец она смогла разглядеть далеко внизу яркие вспышки сварки и очертания чего-то громоздкого.

— Это он, — пояснил Рис. — Корабль. Правда, великолепный?

— Похож на молотильщика с обрубленными щупальцами.

— Ты ничего не понимаешь, — Рис, похоже, даже не обиделся. — Это чудо инженерной мысли. Моей мысли. И когда он будет закончен, он унесет «Атлас» к новому будущему. Я уже придумал имя. Я назову его… я назову его… «Джек».

…двойнику Риса все-таки не удалось выспаться этой ночью.


End file.
